Butterfly Effect
by DeathsSweetSorrow
Summary: Cloud has been keeping a secret journal about his adventures with his friends. But the journal entries suddenly stopped with death of his beloved, and he would do anything to get her back. Even if it means sacrificing everything...


**AN**_ As of late I've been fairly emotional and what not, events taking place at school just really take their toles sometimes. So thus I will be working on Rooftop and now Butterfly Effect at the same time. Both have different moods to them, Rooftop in its present state is cheerful. Where as Butterfly Effect will be depressing for the most part. So I figure those who read this will be interested, and to let them know i'm still alive and writing!_

**Summary:** _Cloud has been keeping a secret journal about his adventures with his friends. But the journal entries suddenly stopped with death of his beloved, and he would do anything to get her back. Even if it means sacrificing everything..._

**AN:** _Just a note, you will notice some similarities to the movie. I will not be stealing any lines or scenes (hopefully, with exception to The Chaos Theory). I hope you enjoy this story and also to turn back if character depression bothers you. They may not be real, but things like this tend to bother some more then others._

* * *

Cloud walked into his sacred place,_ their_ sacred place, he went and sat next to the glimmering pool of water. Ghostly images of _her _were floating around in his head as he stared into the water, where lily petals still danced.

"Aeris..." He muttered to nobody.

The girl that haunted his dreams, the one he knew he was meant to be with. She now layed at the bottom of her home...It had been a month since he visited her. Cloud often went to just talk and feel close to her again. If only he had been closer with her wile she had been living..._The pain would have killed me..._

Another walked to the entrance of the chuch, she gazed at him with a frown on her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto a flower that was growing through the cracks of the wooden flooring.

"Cloud..." She sobbed silently.

_This all started, with my final journal entry...We were on our way to the City of the Ancients, the Forgotten Capital. Aeris said she felt drawn to there, and that she would come back. But those would be her final words...Tifa, Barret, and myself walked through that beautiful city frozen in time, and to the spiral stair case that would lead us to Aeris. She was so beautiful, kneeling there as she prayed for Holy. I too felt drawn, drawn to her. But it wasn't right, I wasn't being pulled by love...but by pure hatred. Every fiber of my being screamed to kill her, but my will power held me back. Finally I dropped my sword and stared, the clattering of my sword made her look at me with a smile on her face. That look told me everything, the planet had spoken with her. And I would have been happy, if it wasn't for him. He too fell from the sky, like that curse Jenova. With one movement he stole what was dearest to me. I don't imagine she had enough time to even feel the pain, he pulled out his sword slowly just to make sure though. She fell forward in slow motion, her ribbon coming undone, and Holy falling into the water. Aeris was no longer breathing by the time she reached my arms...and nothing was going to bring her back._

_The battle that took place with Sephiroth shortly after didn't even slightly make up for what had been done. Tifa watched as I cradled Aeris' dead body to mine, yet I didn't cry. Barret firmly gripped my shoulder to console me, yet I still couldn't cry. I picked her up and carried her back to the surface, where I decided to lay her to rest in the waters of her people.I knewshe would never be disturbed by the uglyness that the planet wassuffering. I walked into the wateruntil I couldn't walk any further, I looked at her one final time, so I would never forget what she looked like. Her long brown hair had come undone and was swaying in the water, her skin was ghostly white, she looked almost peaceful. Blinking, I slowly let the waters swallow my love, watching as her hair flowed around her like wings..._

Now Cloud just sits and thinks about what was lost, he continuously looks over at his materia box as if pondering on something. He reached over and pulled up the cloth, several notebooks were resting neatly on the bottom of the case. He picked up the top notebook and opened it. For some reason he was reminded of something an old man once told him. _'With the single flap of a butterfly's wings, chaos can be spread through the world.' _

With that in mind he began muttering the content aloud to himself.

* * *

**AN:** _Sorry it's short, it's like going on 1:00 and I have a fairly busy day tomorrow. I promise the next chapter will be longer...And that I'll update my other story soon as well. I hope you enjoyed it to some degree. G-night!_


End file.
